Siempre has Estado en mí Corazón
by Gina R.O
Summary: Archie siempre recordaba a la persona que amaba tocando su guitarra ya que ella le había enseñado. Fic en honor a Archie por su cumpleaños. Universo alterno.Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki / Igarashi ... Espero les guste


Siempre has Estado en mi Corazón…

Archie era un joven guapo, inteligente, caballero, pero sobre todo elegante, le encantaba tocar su guitarra. Pero el amor aún no volvía a tocar su corazón. Había tenido una desilusión amorosa hace ya algunos años y tenía miedo de volver a entregar su joven corazón.

-Hermano, que haces encerrado en tu cuarto a estas horas, ya pasa del medio día pensábamos que habías salido.

-Que quieres Stear, no ves que estoy ocupado

-Bueno… con los chicos estábamos preocupados, no hablaste casi nada en el desayuno pensamos que estabas enfermo.

-Como te puedes dar cuenta estoy bien, dile a todos que no se preocupen, no es nada serio, solo estoy escuchando música.

-Okey, hermano, no te molestaré, te dejaré tranquilo, nos vemos al rato.

Stear sale del cuarto de Archie y se encuentra con sus otros hermanos.

-Y que le pasa a Archie, te contó algo.

-No me contó nada, solo está escuchando música y tocando su guitarra

-¡Quee!... está tocando su guitarra, eso sí que es extraño no lo hace desde que terminó con Alejandra

-Lo mismo pienso Anthony, pero si volvió a tocar su guitarra eso significa que hay un nuevo amor en su corazón y eso es bueno, sufrió mucho con esa chica.

En eso van entrando a la casa Albert y Candy

-Que pasa chicos, los noto preocupados, pasó algo en éstos días que no estábamos.

-No Albert solo es Archie que ha vuelto a tocar su guitarra

-Y que tiene de malo eso, al contrario, deberían estar contentos, está volviendo a ser el mismo Archie que conocemos.

-Tienes razón Candy, somos tontos, nos preocupamos por nada

-Yo no diría eso Stear, es lógico que te preocupes por nuestro hermano

Candy solo los miraba a todos y sonreía sin que se dieran cuenta… _si_ _supieran que mi cuñado está enamorado_. Pero a su esposo no podía engañarlo, la conocía muy bien, ya le preguntaría que sabía ella.

Ya en su cuarto Albert le pregunta a Candy...

-Amor, a mí no me engañas, tú sabes que le pasa a Archie, ¡Verdad ¡

-Porque dices eso cariño

-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, además ya me se tus gestos cuando sabes algo.

\- ¡Okey ¡te lo diré, pero no debes decirle a nadie, Archie está enamorado de mi hermana

-De Rosemary, pero… si ella llegó solo hace 6 meses

-Exacto, recuerdas la fiesta en la casa de mis padres donde le hicieron la fiesta de bienvenida

-Si lo recuerdo, fuimos todos, los chicos no se veían desde hace varios años, tenían ganas de ver a tu hermana melliza

-Hay Albert, si no nos parecemos tanto, Ross no tiene pecas, su cabello no es tan rizado como el mío y es hasta más alta, lo único que tenemos en común son el color de los ojos

-Pero se parecen y eso tenían loquitos a mis hermanos, ambas son bellas y aunque tú no lo creas se parecen bastante

-Sí, pero yo me case contigo, sabes que siempre te he amado, llegué a tener miedo que tú te fijaras en mi hermana

-Eso nunca podría haber ocurrido ya que tú siempre has sido y serás la mujer que amo… besos

-Mañana hablaré con Archie y le diré que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, Ross siempre ha estado enamorada de él, solo que se puso de novio con Alejandra y mi hermana se fue por un tiempo a Francia para cicatrizar sus heridas, solo volvió cuando supo que ya no había nada entre ellos

-Pero Archie terminó con ella hace tres años, porque no llegó antes y porque ahora

-Bueno Ross estaba estudiando una carrera y hasta hace solo un año la termino, por eso ha regresado y me confesó que aún lo ama

-Amor mi hermano estará contento, con razón ese cambio de humor, hasta comenzó a tocar la guitarra, quien diría que el más elegante de los Andrew le gustara tocar algún instrumento musical y especialmente la guitarra

-Pero mejor nos vamos a dormir ya mañana hablaré con él.

Así se acostaron no antes de hacer el amor, los chicos también se fueron a dormir, había sido una cena muy tranquila y sobre todo estaban contentos porque veían a su hermano feliz….

Al día siguiente desayunaron todos juntos, Albert y sus hermanos se fueron a la empresa y Archie volvió a su cuarto. Candy lo sigue y toca a su puerta….

-¡Hola ¡! Otra vez… venía hablar contigo, puedo pasar

-Por supuesto Candy, tú sabes que nunca molestas, pasa y toma asiento donde quieras, te gustaría escuchar parte de una canción, aún no sé cómo terminarla, son tantos los sentimientos que salen de mí corazón que no puedo ordenarla.

-Me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes, como sabes si puedo ayudarte a seguir la letra y la puedas terminar

-Verdad, sabes cómo hacerlo, pero no eres compositora

-Y quien te dijo que sería yo quien terminará con la letra, conozco a un compositor y además es cantante, está aquí en Chicago por una entrevista y lo conozco, así que comienza a decir lo que tienes, soy todo oídos, luego de eso te contaré o más bien te diré algo muy importante para ti… ahora empieza quiero escuchar lo que has escrito

-Bueno ahí te va…. _Mis temores, de mis errores y mis fracasos, tras las heridas del pasado y los amores ya olvidados…. Sólo queda un frío inmenso, la espina cruel del desengaño…Llegas a mi vida como un sol, como la suave transparencia del amor, como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana, borrando para siempre mi dolor…Volver amar una vez más, Nacer de nuevo en ti…En tu mirar, llenando con tu luz la sombra de mi soledad._ Hasta ahí se me ocurre y no sé cómo seguir.

-Esas palabras son para Ross ¿verdad?...

-Sí Candy, quiero decirle lo que siento de alguna manera, no sé tal vez escribirle un verso, un poema, ya sabes que no canto, solo toco la guitarra desde que ella me enseñó, siempre que la toco me acuerdo de ella a pesar que tuve una relación con Alejandra estuvo presente, aquí en mi corazón

-Archie, eso significa que amas a mi hermana desde hace tiempo, ¡hay! Que rabia con ustedes dos, uno tiene una relación con alguien que realmente no amaba y mi hermana se va al extranjero para olvidar y sanar sus heridas, ¡huyyyyy! Ustedes sí que han sido unos verdaderos tontos, sabes mi hermana siempre te ha amado y te ama cuñadito. Sabes en una semana cumplimos 1 año de matrimonio con Albert y he pensado en hacer una fiesta, ahí quiero que le digas todo a Ross, me haz entendido.

-Que Ross siempre me ha amado

Se levanta de su asiento y camina por todo el dormitorio, se toma el pelo moviendo la cabeza, se vuelve a sentar y mira a Candy

-Lo que me dices es verdad, no me estas mintiendo

-Yo nunca miento Archie

-Disculpa, eso es cierto y le diré todo a tu hermana ese día

-Muy bien, ahora dame lo que has escrito, veré si mi amigo puede hacer algo, hoy nos reuniremos con él Albert y yo, ahora sigue tocando la guitarra… _sonríe…_ que eso te hace bien, ahora te dejo, nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Candy sale del cuarto de Archie con una sonrisa enorme, estaba alegre, su cuñado había abierto su corazón y sus dudas habían sido aclaradas, Archie sí quiso a Alejandra, pero nunca la amo, el dolor era porque su hermana se había ido y al tiempo después su novia lo había dejado cerrando toda posibilidad al amor…. _Que tonto ha sido mi cuñadito y mi hermana no lo hizo nada mal también…._

-Ahora Candy vas a buscar a tu esposo, _que se escucha bello decirlo,_ también veré a nuestro amigo y le daré lo que ha escrito Archie, espero que con estas palabras pueda hacer una canción para él.

Candy se arregla y sale de la mansión rumbo a las empresas ahí encuentra a sus cuñados y les cuenta lo que pasa para luego salir con Albert para juntarse con su amigo. Pero antes de salir llama al celular a su hermana….

-¡Halo! Ross, como estas, si yo muy bien, he hablado con Archie y él TE AMA, si es verdad, en una semana será mi aniversario de matrimonio, ahí espero le digas lo que sientes, de ante mano te digo que él lo hará, esta es tu oportunidad hermana, no dejes escapar nuevamente al amor de tu vida, okey… Nos estamos llamando, te quiero mucho, besos, saludos a los papas.

-Y eso amor, que fue, hay algo que debas contarme, que pasa con mi hermano

-Que tu hermano y mi hermana han sido unos tontos durante todos estos años, se han amado siempre, lo de Alejandra lo afecto solo porque pensaba que la amaba, siempre tocaba la guitarra porque así se acordaba de Ross y la dejo de tocar porque no se sentía feliz, mira lo que escribió, son palabras que ha escrito para mi hermana, se la pasare a Cristian, como sabes nos da una sorpresa.

-Hay Candy, tú siempre sacas lo mejor de las personas, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón

-Y yo a ti mi vida

Se juntan con su amigo, Candy le entrega el papel con lo escrito, éste le dice que hará todo lo posible en hacerla canción.

Así pasan rápido los días y llega el día del aniversario, están todos presentes, es una fiesta entre la familia y amigos, Candy presenta a su invitado bueno al invitado de ambos a todos los presentes, éste se pone al frente y comienza a cantar, Candy se acerca a donde esta Archie y le dice que saque a bailar a su hermana y que ponga atención en la letra de la canción. Archie se acerca a Ross y la invita al centro de la sala y comienzan a bailar y se escucha una hermosa canción de amor

 _Tras el umbral de mis temores…. De mis errores y mis fracasos…. Tras las heridas del pasado…. Y los amores ya olvidados… Tras la inocencia que hubo un día… Tras la ironía de aquellos años… Solo ha quedado un frío inmenso… La espina cruel del desengaño… Llegas a mi vida como un sol… Como la suave transparencia del amor… Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana… Borrando para siempre mi dolor… Volver amar una vez más… Nacer de nuevo en ti… En tu mirar… Llenando con tu luz… Las sombras de mi soledad…_

Archie se detiene, mira hacia donde está su hermano y Candy, los mira asombrado, esas son sus palabras para Ross. Candy y Albert alzan sus copas haciendo un brindis por él, Candy le dice moviendo sus labios _Es ahora, dile lo que sientes por ella…_ Archie entiende el mensaje, le habla a Ross mientras sigue la canción de fondo.

-Ross, sabes… _la mira…_ te amo y siempre te he amado, escuchas la canción esas palabras son para ti, no sabía cómo decirlas, pero alguien me ayudo para que te enteraras de ellas y ya veo como lo hizo. Te amo.

-Archie, yo, yo, también te amo, eres el amor de mi vida

-Ross, debo decirlo ahora, cuando me hice novio de Alejandra pensé que no me amabas, mi único refugio era tocar la guitarra, eso me hacía recordarte siempre y cuando te fuiste ya no había motivo para seguir haciéndolo, pero cuando llegaste mi corazón volvió a latir con esa fuerza y me di cuenta que te amaba más que antes.

-Eso es verdad Archie y pensar que me fui pensando que estabas enamorado, que nunca te habías fijado en mí, tiene razón mi hermana, hemos sido un par de tontos… _ambos ríen._

-Candy, gracias a ti nuestro hermano ha vuelto a la vida, se ve feliz junto a Ross

-Chicos ellos siempre se han amado, solo había que darles un empujoncito y Archie me dio las armas especiales para hacerlo, escuchan la canción que está cantando Cristian, son palabras que su hermano no sabía cómo decirle a mi hermana, así que le conté y a echo esta bella canción.

-Es muy bella mi amor, me permites este baile adorada esposa

-Con mucho gusto adorado esposo.

La música continua con la letra y la voz de Cristian Castro

 _Volver amar sentir que ya… Te quedas junto a mi… Que no me dejarás_

 _Y así podré vivir… El dulce amor que tú me das_

 _Volver amar una vez más… Nacer de nuevo en ti… En tu mirar… Llenando con tu luz… Las sombras de mi soledad…_

Así continua la melodía, se repiten varias estrofas, todos están encantados con la canción y con el cantante, éste termina de cantar y se dirige a los presentes y les dice….

-Esta canción es una inspiración y un pensamiento de amor, yo solo la he plasmado con una melodía y terminarla. Ross estas son las palabras de Archie para ti, les deseo que sean muy felices, él te ama con todo su corazón… Felicidades…

Archie y Ross se miran a los ojos, ambos sonríen, Ross se acerca a Cristian le da un beso en la cara y le da las gracias, luego va donde su hermana.

-Candy, hermanita, gracias, muchas gracias por todo… _la abraza_

-Si cuñadita, gracias a ti he tenido el valor para abrir mi corazón y poder decir lo que siento. Mira a su hermano y le dice… Albert tienes a un ángel como esposa.

-Eso lo sé y me alegro por ustedes y que sean tan felices como somos nosotros… _se abrazan ambos hermanos_

Los demás aplauden al nuevo amor que ha nacido, les desean que su amor dure por siempre...

Archie toma la mano de Ross y la lleva al balcón

-Ross, mi amor te amo y siempre te amaré, quiero que estemos juntos para toda la vida, aceptas ser mi esposa

-Si Archie, quiero ser tu esposa por toda la eternidad

Ambos se dan un beso deseado por tantos años guardados, se separan y Archie le dice…

-Sabes, siempre me preguntaba y me decía…. Volveré algún día amar…

-Amor ya estoy aquí, nada ni nadie nos separará

-Eso lo sé porque "Siempre Has Estado en mi Corazón"

 **** Fin ****


End file.
